Fairy Tale
by septasonicxx
Summary: Sephiroth doesn't tap. Some members of the Silver Elite are more innocent than others... but they all seem to love camera's. #61 of the 100 themes challenge.


Fairy Tale

Sephiroth finished up with the days paperwork and stood from his chair, stretching his limbs. He had been sitting down for a while now and moving felt good. He reached down and picked up the papers he had done, placing them over on a shelf so he knew they were complete.

"Seph?" Genesis poked his head through the door into the General's office and raised an eyebrow. "Were you tapping before?"

Sephiroth stared at Genesis, wondering what on Gaia he was talking about.

"I don't tap." he stated firmly.

"I know, Seph. But I honestly heard a tapping noise coming from here. Are you sure it wasn't you?" Genesis pressed on, convinced he was correct.

"I do not tap. I didn't hear anything. Go see a doctor." Sephiroth snapped the instruction so firmly it could have passed as an order. Genesis frowned slightly, but nodded and left.

Sephiroth sighed in annoyance and rubbed his temples. He walked over to the window at the back of his office and stood there just staring out for a while. Maybe he _had_ been sub-consciously tapping while doing his work.

Although, he'd never tapped _before_.

"Ah-choo!"

Sephiroth spun around, staring at the cabinet that was placed close to the door. He usually used it for storing such things as reports and official documents given to him, none of which he'd gotten recently. The cabinet was also rather large, and as Sephiroth thought about it he was certain it would fit even someone of Zack's size – if they curled up tight.

So as Sephiroth slowly crossed over towards it, he silently picked up his sword from where he had left it leaning against the wall, and then flung the cabinet door open.

Looking up at him with large, bright blue eyes was a girl of about fifteen. She stared at him; he stared at her. Then, in an instant so fast Sephiroth barely saw it happen, she had whipped out a camera and started taking pictures.

In another instant, just as fast if not faster than the first, Sephiroth had dragged the girl from the cabinet and taken the camera out of her hands.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth asked angrily. The girl's eyes turned fearful and she trembled slightly.

"I'm... I'm from... the Silver Elite." she stuttered.

With a groan, Sephiroth let go of her and turned away. He put his sword down and took big, deep breaths, letting them out slowly to try and calm himself down. Then he turned back to her.

"So you're one of my fans?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Y... yes." she nodded.

"I see. Then you think highly of me?" Nod. "You think I'm wonderful?" Nod. "That I'm the best SOLDIER ever?" Nod. "Do you think I deserve my own privacy?" A nod, and then a pause as the question sunk in.

"I... I'm sorry! I am! Really! It's just that... I love you! We all do! And I just wanted to see you up close1 And I wanted a photo so I could remember the moment!" The girl gushed out her words, stopping to catch her breath and save herself from further embarrassment. Sephiroth's left eyebrow had risen and he stared at her in... interest?

"Would you like some photo's to show your friends and make them jealous?" Sephiroth asked slowly. The girl stared at him, then quickly nodded. Sephiroth smirked and reached a hand out to draw her close, handing her the camera.

With shaking hands, the girl tried to take photo's of the two of them. After about ten that looked horrible, Sephiroth took the camera off her and took the photo's himself.

"Don't faint." Sephiroth said, and while holding the camera out to get both of them in the picture he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

With his advanced hearing, Sephiroth heard every beat of her heart and chuckled lightly as it sped up to an unbelievable pace.

"You're so... amazing!" she managed to say.

"Well then," Sephiroth handed her camera back again. "Does that satisfy you?" She slowly nodded, still looking very dazed.

"Is that a hint to leave?" she asked softly.

Sephiroth stared at her, thinking it over to himself, and then shook his head.

"How would you like a tour of the SOLDIER floor?"

The girls' wide and astonished grin was answer enough.


End file.
